


I Love U in Me

by cndyprfumegirl



Series: Canem Story Time With Prince [7]
Category: Erkenci Kuş (TV)
Genre: CanEm - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndyprfumegirl/pseuds/cndyprfumegirl
Summary: Rated M for sexy times--because on the third anniversary of his death (April 21, 2016), everyone should celebrate that Prince was the best at sexy times. <3





	I Love U in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for sexy times--because on the third anniversary of his death (April 21, 2016), everyone should celebrate that Prince was the best at sexy times. <3

I Love U in Me, PRN (1989)

_ “She took off her dress, and I took a peek _

_ While thunderstorm played hide and seek _

_ I begged for a kiss, she gave me seven _

_ Our lips touched and it feel like heaven” _

I’m exhausted.  We shot on location today in the mountains.  We had arrived before sunrise so we would have as much time as possible to work with the right light.  The project we were working on was complicated. As soon as I put out one fire, something else went wrong that required my attention. There was nothing to be done about it; everyone was working hard and Deren and CeyCey did all they could to help. By the time we wrapped up and packed everything away, it was well after sunset.  The set was a two-hour drive from home and there was a thunderstorm coming. Most of the crew and agency employees stayed at a local hotel to avoid driving in the rain, but I have to get home. I don’t want to be away from Sanem overnight. 

When I pull into the driveway, it’s already almost midnight, and fat raindrops fall in a steady rhythm from the turbulent clouds in the sky.  I run to the house and unlock the door quickly, juggling the equipment and bags I hold in my arms. I hope she’s not asleep, but I know she will be.  Sure enough, when I open the door and set my things down on the floor, I see she’s fallen asleep on the sofa. The lamp next to the sofa is still on, and so is the television.  I walk over and turn off the TV before I sit on the coffee table and just look at her. It strikes me, as it does every day, how lucky I am to have her. She’s curled up on her side, with one hand tucked under the pillow under her head, and the other tucked under her chin.  She’s still in the dress she wore to work, but her feet are bare and I can see that she’s hastily pulled her hair into a messy bun, as is her habit when she comes home for the day. A loose tendril of her hair falls across her cheek, and I reach up to tuck it behind her ear.  My touch wakes her and she opens her eyes and smiles. “Can?”

“I’m sorry I woke you, bir tanem,” I say quietly, my hand still playing with her hair.

She brings her hand up to cover mine and turns her face into my palm and places a kiss there.  “I’m glad you did. I tried to wait up for you.” She sits up on the couch and faces me. She brings her hands to my face and her fingers comb through my heavy beard.  She loves my beard. I shaved it off once and she said she loved being able to see my face and feel my smooth skin against hers when we were cheek to cheek. But I know she missed it because her fingers still acted as if it were still there whenever she touched my face.  I grew it back for her immediately. I still feel smug satisfaction when I remember the beard burn I left on her skin when my beard was still short and rough. The delicate skin around her mouth, her neck, her breasts, her inner thighs--her skin told the story of where my mouth had been and I loved it.  And from the way I’d catch her looking at herself in the mirror with a Mona Lisa smile as she ran her fingertips over the redness, I think she loved it, too.

She brings me out of my reverie with a kiss.  Her lips are so soft against mine, and her tongue traces the seam of my mouth, asking for entrance.  I open for her and her tongue finds mine before running over my teeth and the roof of my mouth. I suck and nibble her bottom lip--I’m obsessed with her bottom lip--and she moans beautifully.  She pulls her mouth from mine and presses soft kisses across my cheek to my ear. Her tongue traces the shell of my ear before she whispers, “Take me to bed, Can.” 

I lean forward and put my hands on her bottom and I lift her up.  Her legs immediately wrap around my waist and lock at the ankles, and her arms come up around my neck and she holds onto me tightly, my little koala.  Her face nuzzles my neck as I walk us to our bedroom at the back of the house. 

In our room, I set her down on her feet.  The rain pounds against the windows and the wind rustles the leaves on the trees.  The storm has intensified. Sanem turns her back to me and moves her hair to the side.  She looks at me over her shoulder, and I unzip her dress for her. She turns back around to face me and her eyes stay on mine as she pulls the straps off her shoulders and lets the top of her dress fall down to her waist.  She shimmies her hips to pull the dress off the rest of the way. Just then, lightning flashes, illuminating the room and putting her curves on display for me. The roar of the thunder that follows echoes the pounding of my heart as I reach for her again.  I lean my forehead against hers. “Kiss me, Sanem,” I say, and my voice sounds almost desperate. It still surprises me, the utter need I feel for her. She tilts her face up to mine and brings her hands up to my head. She pulls the hair tie out and threads her fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp.  She kisses my nose, my cheek, my ear. Then she pulls my head down to press kisses to my temples--each side in turn-- and my forehead. She flutters her long, thick lashes against my cheek as her mouth moves to mine, and, finally, she’s kissing me again. 

The kiss is wet and uncoordinated and unbelievably hot.  Her hands grab the hem of my t-shirt and pull it over my head, and mine go to her back to unhook her bra and pull it off of her.  I pull her against me and hold her tight against my chest. We both moan at the skin-to-skin contact. My hands span the width of her back and I wonder how someone so small can hold me in the palm of her hand like she does.  She continues to kiss me as her hands work my belt buckle loose and undo my pants. She reaches into my boxer briefs and she closes her small hand around the base of my hardness, applying just the right amount of pressure as she pulls up to the tip.  “Sanem, that feels so good. Keep touching me like that.”

“I missed you today, Can,” she says against my mouth, her hand still busy in my pants.  She’s breathless and so turned on. I pull back a little and hold her head in my hands. Her pupils are blown and her lips are swollen from our kisses.  She makes a little noise of frustration in the back of her throat and she says, “Take these off now,” pushing my pants down my hips. I help her take them off along with my underwear. She wraps her fingers around my arousal again and guides me to the bed.  “Sit down,  canım,” she tells me, pushing against my shoulders. I sit on the edge of the bed and watch as she pulls her panties down and steps out of them.

**

_ “I promised myself not to come until she does _

_ And she took both hands and a liar I was _

_ No man in this world could ever hope to last _

_ When my baby downshifts and starts pumpin' fast” _

Sanem standing fully nude in front of me is a sight I can never get tired of.  My eyes take in her small, firm breasts and my hands move up to follow my eyes.  I squeeze her flesh in my hands and she closes her eyes and brings her hands up to cover mine, making my fingers tighten on her.  My hands move down her ribcage, my fingers following the rise and fall of her delicate bones. She pushes her hands back into my hair and leans down to kiss the top of my head.  I put my arms around her, one hand on her lower back and one splayed between her shoulder blades, and bury my face in her stomach as she strokes my hair. I give her open-mouthed kisses across her stomach and scrape my teeth against her hip bone.  I feel her shudder in my arms; I know she loves that--it’s one of her sensitive spots. 

I lean farther down and my lips and tongue continue their path down her body.  I can’t get my mouth where it needs to be like this. I take her hands in mine and I say, “Sanem, stand on the bed.” She raises an eyebrow at me, but does as she’s told.  Holding onto my hands for support, she steps up onto the bed, one foot on either side of my body. I let go of one hand to lift her right leg over my shoulder, and I do the same with her left. Now I have her where I need her.  

“Can!  Don’t let me fall!” she says, laughing.  She’s holding onto my head for dear life.  

“Never, nefesim,” I tell her, turning my head to kiss her soft inner thigh.  I put my hands against her back so she feels secure, and I place a soft kiss against her lower stomach and then one on her smooth mound.  

I look up at her, and she’s looking at me with anticipation.  “Can, please. I need you.” I can’t deny her anything. I kiss her clit once before sucking it into my mouth and working my tongue against it over and over--hard, the way she likes. “Yes, Can. Like that. Just like that.” I suck on her like that for a little longer before I move my mouth to kiss and suck her outer lips on my way to her entrance.  “I love how wet you get for me,  aşkım,” I tell her just before I plunge my tongue into her and devour her sweet, slick flesh with my lips, tongue, and teeth.  She whines and moans and her hips are moving against my face, her hands are still holding tight to my head. She’s pulling my hair hard, but I don’t care.  My hands are still on her back, holding her up. My fingers dig into her muscles and she moans my name. “Cannn. I’m so close. Can, I can’t...I can’t…” She whines, desperate to come.  I bring one hand down between her legs and rub her clit with my thumb while I continue to use my tongue at her entrance. Her body stiffens and her legs clamp together around my head. She’s repeating my name like it’s the only word she remembers.  I don’t stop; I keep licking and kissing her gently until her body stills and I can feel her calming down. I carefully bring her legs down from my shoulders and lower her so she’s straddling my lap.

“Can,” she breathes, “Aşkım,” she kisses my neck. “You are SO good at that.”  She kisses my lips and sucks on my tongue, tasting herself on me. While she’s kissing me, she raises up slightly on her knees, takes me in her hand, and lowers herself onto me.  Both of us sigh at the feeling. She’s so tight and hot and wet around me, and I am already close to release, but I promise myself to hold myself together until she comes again for me.  I let her set the pace, and at first she moves slowly. “Mmmmm, Can. I love the way you feel inside me,” she says against my mouth, “You fill in all my empty spaces and make me feel whole.” Her hips move in slow, lazy circles and I can feel every single centimeter of movement.  We never stop kissing. She has one arm wrapped tightly around my neck, and one hand on my shoulder for leverage. My hands are on her hips, following her movements. 

Little by little her tempo increases.  I can hear the change in her breathing and I know she’s getting close again, but if she keeps moving like this I don’t know if I can last.  She stops kissing me and looks into my eyes and I’m spellbound. Her hands run over my shoulders and down my arms to take my hands in hers. She laces her fingers through mine so we’re palm to palm. Her hips start to move even faster, grinding against me hard with every thrust.  Her eyes don’t leave mine and they don’t close; it’s like she’s looking into my soul. “Can, let go. I want you to. I want to see your face.” My body takes her words as permission. I feel the familiar tingle at the base of my spine just before I thrust up against her three times hard and explode inside of her.  

 

_ “Our bodies sink in a pool of sweat _

_ It's the kind of love that you never forget _

_ With you honey, I'm the richest in the world (so rich) _

_ I don't need money 'cause you're my girl” _

 

She pulls our joined hands behind her back and lets go.  My hands stay on her back and stroke up and down her skin, slick with sweat.  Her hands come up to my hair and she kisses me in small little pecks all over my face.  I lie back on the bed and pull her down on top of me. I’m still inside her. When I move to pull out, she doesn’t let me.  “No. Stay,” she says. She puts her head against my chest, her ear over my albatross tattoo, and wraps her arms around me. She turns her face a little to kiss my chest, and I feel her tongue peek out to taste the sweat on my skin.  We stay that way for some time before  I convince her to let me move us to the middle of the bed so we’re more comfortable.  I pull down the covers and wait for her to crawl under before I join her. She snuggles against my side with her head on my chest, her arm across my stomach, and her leg thrown over mine.

“Seni çok seviyorum, Sanem” I say into her hair. “I can live without anything in this world, but not without you, kalbim,  diğer yarım, herşeyim,” I echo the words I spoke to her when I proposed, because I still mean them.

“Ben de,” she says and she smiles up at me. “Çok, çok, çok, çok seviyorum, Can.” 


End file.
